A Man and His Dog
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: EdgeworthxPess No matter how annoying work is, there's always comfort in the fact that home isn't just another miserable place to waste time. A magical story filled with romance and creepiness lies ahead.


Warning should be obvious if you read the description...

Edgeworth gripped his briefcase handle, something in his eyes showing his instant relief that he was now able to go home. He had already endured the whole day with an assistant that did nothing but hit on him, trying to get important information from Detective Gumshoe, and much, much more paperwork than a usual day would bring him, for three hours longer than he'd usually be there. Now, he could think of nothing other than relaxing after a long, stressful day. Which was exactly why he held his breath, giving a positively irate glare at the person who stopped him, to more than his mild annoyance. "Yes, detective?"

"Mr. Edgeworth! I just wanted to congratulate you on your hard work. We'll nail 'em for sure!"

Edgeworth nodded. _'Indeed. No thanks to you, I might add.'_ "We'll see in court. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

He sighed, trying to calm himself. "What for?"

"Oh, uh, this lady at the flower shop, she has this real young, beautiful daughter. Well, young to her anyway," he corrected himself, chuckling.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Not interested. If that's all, I'll be taking my leave now."

"O-okay. Seeya, pal!"

He was one step away from 'hmph'ing. Some of the elder employees were always pestering him to get himself a wife.. Then there were the women that constantly hit on him. What nobody understood was that he already had all he needed, waiting for him at home.

--

He finished off the last bit of wine, licking the bitter taste from his lips. He was visibly more relaxed, his shoulders not quite so straight and his face not quite so tight. He rubbed in his hand the gift he'd gotten on the way home. The smell always reminded him of home, of where he was wanted, always waited for. Running his hand along his velvet robe, he smiled. Mustn't keep them waiting.

"Oh, Pess!" He called out, now standing in the doorway to his bedroom. The dog ran up to him, barking enthusiastically. He bent down, one hand on the dog's head. "That's a good boy. Daddy's sorry he's late, you know how work is. But he got you a present." He held out the beef jerky, the dog grabbing it in an instant. He watched it being devoured, the smile wearing from his face, his eyes becoming glossed over with something else. "I knew you would like it, Pess. You're always so," he took another strip of jerky from his robe pocket, biting off a piece and dropping the rest, "_hungry_," he finished huskily. He chewed it slowly in a seductive way. Pess watched his jaw work. Suddenly, he jumped onto Edgeworth's lap, lapping at his cheeks.

"P-Pess," he shivered with delight, not able to help the name coming out a moan, "Slow down, boy." His complaints ceased, however, when the pleasurable tongue went to his chin and neck. Edgeworth's fingers curled around one paw, his tight clutch saying what he could not. His other hand traveled the dog's furry back, the pressure on it increasing just a little with every gasp of ecstasy. He could already feel the way each breath had become sharp and ragged, his adrenaline risen. "Pess," he breathed, completely enticed, pressing on the warm chest of his beloved pet. As he opened his mouth to speak again, he was interrupted by the phone's loud ringing from every room in the house. "Hold on," he sighed, beginning to catch his breath as he stood.

"Yes, chief?" His lips formed a heavy frown as he listened to his boss's ranting on the other end. "Yes, of course. Right away." He slumped, an apology going as fast as he did. He didn't look back to notice the disappointed eyes of the one left behind.

It wasn't until three hours later the busy prosecutor entered the room again, with a quick glance at the clock and a sigh. He sat on the bed and caressed Pess's soft coat, the dog waking up with a low "wuff". Edgeworth pulled his legs onto the bed, getting into a more comfortable position. Pess snuggled into his neck, tired lips curving upward at the wet nose against his bare, longing skin. He rolled onto his side, wrapping one arm around Pess. The dog's eyes drooped closed once again, completely content in the arms of his master. Edgeworth placed a gentle kiss upon his head, always feeling warm when he knew he'd been waited for. "I love you too," he mouthed, breathing in the sweet scent, drifting off to sleep. And he knew when he woke up the next morning, that someone would be waiting for him, to cuddle him affectionately, to make him forget the worries and stresses of his job, to give him the touch he was always yearning for, to _love_ him.


End file.
